Grinch 2000
" " is the song that was featured exclusively on the original motion picture soundtrack for [[How the Grinch Stole Christmas (2000)|Dr. Seuss' How the Grinch Stole Christmas]] from Interscope Records. It is used for the film's outtake reel, that is included on the film's Blu-Ray and DVD releases. Lyrics This is a Flipmode Squad Jim Carrey collabo Now what? Ugh, hallelujah Kids hear this come on While I'm lacing and tryna prepare this For why'all, oh well I got a story to tell About a dude I met once, miserable as hell How grouchy he was And how slouchy he was And when he talked, you'd smell his breath And how lousy it was And if you daydreamed, he'd give you pinch Now let me tell you about Mr. Grinch Every holiday season while we was young, growing up Everything be cool when Mr. Grinch show up Always plottin' and schemin' to ruin everybody's holiday season And never had a justifiable reason Yo b I had my reason They call me The Grinch I tried to live the given But it was making me winch I see happy kids whitless "Merry Christmas" they shouted I stole the gifts And there was nothing anyone could do about it You're a mean one, Mr. Grinch (Yeah, yeah, yeah) You really are a heel You're as cuddly as a cactus, (uh) you're as charming as an eel Mister Grinch (Busta Rhymes, Jim Carrey, Mr. Grinch) Mister Grinch He was an angry little dude with a horrible attitude And he'll show you some gratitude If you let him ruin your mood Everybody knew about him from here to Baton Rouge He remind me of the crazy lost cousin of Mr. Scrooge Word to mother Yes, it's my favorite day You let me take all your gifts And just yell my name!! (MR. GRINCH) After that I'll be on my way Just to return and successfully ruin your day Okay for the record What the hell made you like that? So grouchy and grimy How everything about you is whack Ay yo I know you all can tell From all the talk from his mouth You better set some big traps Around the gifts in your house State of the art surveillance Just to give it a boost You sleep with one eye open With a couple wild dogs running loose, now He's definitely not the dude you can trust He be bouncing with all your goods And leave you biting the dust You're a mean one, Mr. Grinch You really are a heel You're as cuddly as a cactus You're as charming as an eel Mister Grinch, Mister Grinch Grinch come around safe guard your things You better safe guard your money Safe guard your bling You gotta safe guard your crib Safe guard your g's You gotta safe guard the stash and the car keys You gotta listen up to what we talking about Yeah it was better when the Grinch was never coming around her Time after time again Never mind he already took the liqour out your Heineken He already quick to try again To steal the gifts another way And give you all a different style again Why you stackin' and you trying to swell You best believe Mr. Grinch schemin, dude stay coneiving ass Ay yo he stay schemin' when you thinkin' he not Looking over your shoulder Peepin' everything you got (He, he, he Busta Rhymes I will get you too) Relax duke you need to chill Something seriously wrong with you You're a mean one, Mr. Grinch You really are a heel You're as cuddly as a cactus You're as charming as an eel Mister Grinch, Mister Grinch You're a mean one, Mr. Grinch You really are a heel You're as cuddly as a cactus You're as charming as an eel Mister Grinch, Mister Grinch I want to give a shout out to the West Side of Who-ville Category:Songs